


A Sparkle a Day Keeps the Crime away

by NikeScaret



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Bruce is a exasperated dad pass it on, Dick is scared for his life, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Seriously fuck bus rides I can't sleep, Sparkly Damian is best Damian, The Author Regrets Nothing, as he should be, batfamily, he is not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeScaret/pseuds/NikeScaret
Summary: Dick may have guaranteed his own death with his latest prank.Which is to bedazzle the Robin uniform and steal the spares.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdflashshipper (kateshines)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateshines/gifts).



> Hi! So my friend, who I am gifting this work to, asked for this because she saw a photo of sparkly Damian and asked anyone to write a fic about it.
> 
> I was like. Why the hell not? I have ten hours in this drive.
> 
> And so this was born.
> 
> I like it.
> 
> Sort of.
> 
> Happy morning surprise, my friend! 
> 
> Enjoy~~~

Damian stares at his Robin costume, eyebrow twitching. 

“ _ Grayson!”  _ He bellows, turning on his heel and matching out of the cave.

The sparkly Robin suit stays behind, twinkling at the ceiling.

* * *

  
  


Dick stifles a snicker as Damian walks down to the cave to change.

Oh, this is going to be hilarious.

Then a scream reaches his ears and Dick promptly pales, scrambles out of his seat, and sprints for door.

He’s so close.  _ So close _ , his hand brushes the handle before Damian tackles him from behind.

“Grayson.” Damian hisses, jade eyes practically glowing in his anger.

Dick clears his throat, flexes to see if it could escape-no dice, unfortunately-and grins awkwardly. “Hey, Little D.”

Damian grips him by his collar and lifts him to shake him. “Grayson, what did you do. To my costume.” It’s not a question, and Dick would be fooling himself if he told himself that it was.

“I, uh.” Dick’s stalling, both of them know it, and by the way Damian tightens his hands and grits his teeth, he’s not having it.

“I… _ Mayhaveembellisheditabit.”  _ Dick forces the words out in a rush, a trick learned from the knees of Wally and Barry, and watches as Damian hisses through his teeth and reaches for the stash of bat-a-rangs he has in his pocket.

“Why?”

Dick can feel himself sweat, eyes searching desperately for a exit.

Dick may have signed his own death warrant with this prank. “…It was a joke?” He tries weakly, automatically flinching back as Damian prepares to punch him.

Dick is praying to a God he doesn’t believe in to save him from his little brother’s wrath, and he’s answered by Bruce coming into the room, dressed for patrol.

“Damian, why aren’t you-” He starts, then stops dead in his tracks as he takes in the scene before him; Dick trapped under Damian, staring at him like he just saved him from a terrible fate, Damian’s furious stare and ferocious snarl.

Bruce sighs. “What did Dick do this time?” He asks tiredly, leaning against the doorway.

His children are exhausting.

“ _ Father!”  _ Damian howls, jumping off of Dick and running towards him, Dick not a moment behind him.

“Bruce, you have hide me-”

“He  _ bedazzled my uniform-” _

“He’s gonna  _ kill me-” _

“Father, punish him-”

“ _ It’s just a prank-” _

Bruce holds up his hand, rubbing his nose.

Why, oh why, does he put up with them?

Oh yeah, he loves them.

Hard to remember why sometimes.

“I can’t get the full story if you’re both talking over each other.” He growls, pinning his sons with his  _ ‘dad glare’,  _ as Tim had dubbed it.

Dick shifts guiltily while Damian huffs and looks to the side.

“Damian, you start.” Bruce commands, readying himself for a long explanation.

“Father, Grayson has made my suit  _ sparkly.  _ He made it  _ bedazzled.  _ He even did my mask!” Damian exclaims, whirling around to glare at Dick, who winces. “And then he hid my spare uniforms!”

Dick opens his mouth to object, but a single glare from Bruce shuts him up.

“Okay.” Bruce says neutrally, ruffling Damian’s hair, which causes the boy to scowl and jerk away though a pink hue is visible on his cheeks.

Bruce turns to his oldest, still calm. “Dick, it’s your turn.”

Dick’s response is rushed. “I did a prank. I made his costume…. Sparkly. And gave his spares to Wally. I just thought it would funny to see Robin swing from the rooftops like that…” he trails off when he feels Bruce’s disappointed stare on him.

Dick hunches his shoulders.

“I unfortunately sent Wally on an outer space mission today.” Bruce says, and watches as Damian’s lips open in shock.

“What?” Bruce’s youngest breaths.

“And he won’t be back until tomorrow at the earliest.”

Damian spins around and stomps his way to his room.

“I am not going out on patrol in that  _ idiotic uniform!” _

A door slamming shut punctuates his anger.

Bruce let’s out a breath and turns to face Dick, but finds him gone and a motorcycle roaring out of the driveway.

Bruce rubs his forehead.

Good God, sometimes he hates his children.

* * *

  
  


Damian is _ not _ sulking.

He very firmly tells this to Jon as he cuddles Alfred the Cat and curls against Titus’ side.

His boyfriend laughs at him and tells him that he is.

Damian hangs up, ignoring the gleeful yelling coming from his phone begging him not to hang up.

Jon is clearly unhelpful.

Damian puts his bottom lip out in a pout he snuggles closer to Titus.

He’s  _ not _ sulking.

He’s just refusing to go outside of his room.

And on patrol, but you can’t have them all.

* * *

This goes on for four days.

Dick still finds great pleasure when he sees the ‘bedazzled’ uniform, and Damian steadfast refuses to speak to him.

The rest of the family watch on in exasperation.

Until one day there’s a crisis and all hands are needed.

Including Robin’s.

* * *

Damian doesn’t have time to think. He just runs down to the cave and throws on his uniform, jumping on his motorcycle and riding at top speed to where his Father is.

He’s going to be a glittery menace.

And when he does reach the battle site, he again doesn’t have time to think. He leaps into the fray, protecting Dick’s back as easily as breathing.

Civilians take photos of him fighting.

Damian will not like that later, but, for now, he’s too busy fighting.

* * *

Once the battle is over, Damian is relatively unscathed and still sparkly.

It draws attention.

Damian doesn’t like that.

Father, thankfully, notices and while his teammates coo over a uncomfortable Damian, he comes up from behind, and silently wraps his cape around his youngest.

Damian gratefully gives his arm a quick squeeze of thanks and huddles behind him.

The League let’s out a chorus of  _ no _ as the adorable child disappears, but a single glare from Father made all but two of them back off.

Damian digs his fingers into the grooves of his father’s uniform and lifts himself up.

Father automatically grabs his legs when they wrap around his waist, and Damian is relatively happy that no one can see him and no one will dare sneak under Batman’s cape.

It makes his life so much easier.

Jon and his siblings are excluded from this general population, obviously, because Jon follows and so does his siblings.

_ Why. _ Damian asks the heavens.  _ Why do you curse me with this family. _

No answer, but he usually doesn’t get one anyway.

* * *

  
  


The next day pictures are all over the internet and newspaper of a sparkly Robin with the words:  **Look At This!** , And  **Are Sparkles ‘in’ For Gotham Vigilantes?** .

And-this is everyone’s favorite but Damian’s-  **Robin Is Once Again Voted the Cutest Sidekick in the World** .

His family and friends laugh.

Damian is not amused.

But everyone else is, and so he plots revenge.

It may or may not involve a bedazzling gun.

And, well, life goes on.

Just a bit more…

  
_ Glittery. _

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find the url of the image she sent over the chat, so just imagine a sparkly Damian. That will get you through many a day.
> 
> Also I have a Tumblr [right here](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com).
> 
> I appreciate everyone who comes.
> 
> Comments are beloved and cherished forever. ^_^


End file.
